Book 1 The Inseparables - A Warriors fanfic
by MushmellowGlory
Summary: Pineclan's leader Mousestar has received a new prophecy about a pair of inseparable cats who will have the strength of Lionclan, the wits of Leopardclan, and the stealth of Tigerclan, and only they can save the clans from utter destruction. Who are the inseparables? Will they survive? (Rated T just in case)
1. Characters

Pineclan

Leader: Mousestar- Small light brown tom

Deputy: Whiteflower- White she with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Dawnfire- Red and brown spotted she

Warriors:

Thistleleaf- Jet-Black furred tom

Specklepelt- Speckled brown she

Hawktalon- Dark brown tabby tom

Thornfur- Dark grey tom

Stonefall- Light grey spotted she

Liontail- Light orange tom

Apprentices:

Ravenkit- Jet-black tom with white paws

Patchpaw- Brown and white spotted she

Queens:

Sweetsong- Cream colored she (Stormkit,Swiftkit,Birchkit)

Echostep- Light grey and white she (Brightkit,Greykit)

Elders:

Goosewing- Grey tabby she, wise


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lightning flashed outside and rain pounded on Mousestars den. He just came back from visiting the nursery. There had recently been a new litter of kits born to Echostep. All of a sudden Dawnfire poked her head in his den.

"Mousestar! I have just received a prophecy from starclan! May I come in?'' He nodded. She was soaking wet, and dripping water all over his fresh moss. "Sorry Mousestar".

"That's alright, now tell me this prophecy",he mewed.

"They told me, _'In a time of trouble the inseparables will defend the clan with the strength of Lionclan, the wits of Leopardclan, and the stealth of Tigerclan, and only they can save the clans from pure destruction."'_

"We'll just have to wait and see Dawnfire, we will watch the clan for these 'inseparables' and hopefully like the prophecy says, they _will_ save our clan."

**Hey guys! MushmellowGlory here! Hope you like my first fanfic so far! More chapters coming soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 1: The kits awaken

Brightkit could hear her mother, Echostep, talking with the only other queen Sweetsong about how cold it's been this leaf bare. She shifted around finding her mother, she was determined to take a look at her. Her eyes blinked open and she saw the world for the first time. The nursery was smaller than she thought, and the moss more green. She looked up at her mother who was white with a light grey muzzle and paws. Her mother looked down at her and smiled.

"Look who decided to open their eyes!" Her mother's own eyes were beautiful, they were many different shades of green and blue. Brightkit scanned her new seeing eyes around the nursery, she saw her brother Greykit curled up in a ball beside his mother and three other kits sleeping next to Sweetsong, two of them were dark grey and the third one a brownish color. She knew them as Stormkit, Swiftkit, and Birchkit. She knew they were only born a few sunrises before her.

"I wonder if your brother Greykit is going open _his_ eyes today, it's about time to." She looked at her brother, he _should_ have opened his eyes by now, she opened hers at what most cats considered late, they were already a moon and a half. Her brother moaned as he woke from his slumber. He stretched and yawned.

"Greykit, let's see those eyes of yours!" Mewed my mother.

"Mom, he can open them when he feels like it, mabey he's not ready yet," she heard her own squeaky voice mew.

"No I'm ready," Greykit said. He was quiet, he never talked much, but mabey he will now since he's going to open his eyes. Sure enough, they started blinking slowly open. They were a strange milky white.

"Is it dark in here? Is it not yet dawn?" He moved around bumping into me and Sweetsong.

Sweetsong was the first to answer. "Oh Greykit I think you might be blind!"

"No that can't be! Why do _I_ have to be the one blind? That's not fair!"

"Greykit, im sorry you have to be blind, but you'll get used to it, you can still smell, feel, hear, and taste," mewed my mother. She licked Greykit's fluffy head and nudged him towards me. "Your sister will be your eyes."

Just then she heard a loud ear splitting yowl from somewhere in camp.

**Cliffy! Sorry for it being short, next chapter up soon! :D**

**_ -MushmellowGlory _**


	4. Chapter 2: The Capture

Just then she heard an ear splitting yowl from somewhere in camp.

Her mother and Sweetsong poked their heads outside the den and their eyes widened. "Stay here young ones, we'll be back," Sweetsong said.

She huddled close to Greykit to calm him, or mabey she needed calming herself. Stormkit,Swiftkit,and Birchkit were wide awake now, their faces showed they heard what Sweetsong said. All of the kits listened silently at all fighting and the screeching of cats. She lifted here muzzle up in the air getting a wiff of a strange scent she couldn't place, she only knew the scent of Pineclan. Mabey it's another one of the other three clans? Her mother told her there was Streamclan, Rainclan, Rabbitclan, and of course her own Pineclan, so she knew it had to be one of the other three, or is it someone else?

She heard steps coming towards the nursery. "Sweetsong,Echostep?" Swiftkit mewed. It turns out it wasn't either of them, it was a big long furred white tom with a black belly and ears. When he stepped inside Brightkit scrunched up her nose at his disgusting scent. Greykit scrunched up his nose also, he must smell it worse than the others do, she thought.

"Come here you needy scraps of fur," the large tom mewed. Another cat stepped in beside him, this one was a dusty brown she. The tom grabbed Stormkit, Swiftkit, and Birchkit by their scruffs. All of a sudden she felt her paws starting to lift up off the ground, she looked up and saw the dusty brown she carrying her and Greykit.

"Let us go you foxfaces!" Greykit bravely mewed.

"How cute! Blackear, this little one has a lot of energy for such a young and helpless kit!" The dusty brown she mewed, Blackear snickered.

"My brother is not helpless, he can make crow-food out of you!" She was surprised, she wasn't the sort of cat to make that sort of act of bravery, but a feeling of hatred for these cats taking them from their home burned inside her.

The two strange cats didn't say anything but quietly stepped out of the nursery with their bundle of kits. Her head turned and she saw her mother, Echostep, bravely fighting off a large she. All around her cats were fighting one another, she couldn't believe why any cat would want to fight this viciously. Brightkit looked behind herself and saw the dead figure of Sweetsong laying in front of the nursery. Stormkit made a muffled sound but was quickly silenced by Blackear.

The two cats carrying them were now out of camp, and were running at what she believed to be top speed towards a wide range of grassy hills and fields, the moorland. Up ahead she saw a sort of camp surrounded by gorse and other different plants. They entered the camp in an open spot in the wall of gorse. Inside was a large rock in the center of camp and a few dens here and there, they started heading towards a fairly small den hidden behind a larger one. In there was a few mewling kits with tons a different scents, their captors set them all down next to some of the other kits. They placed a strange smelling herb in front of her and made her eat it, next thing she knows her eyes started feeling heavy.

She opened her eyes and realized she must have fallen asleep and had a very bad dream, but no, she was in the strange small den. Only one other kit was awake beside her, and it was a small black furred tom. He looked at her and mewed, "Hi, im Toadkit, what's your name?"

His friendliness startled me, I thought he would be like the other two cats she met, but this one did smell different….

"Oh, I'm Brightkit, were you taken from your home to?"

"Oh yes, I've been here for a few sunrises already, those cats took me during a fierce battle with my clan, Rainclan."

"Rainclan? I'm from Pineclan, and I was taken to, by the large cats ."

Toadkit looked at me and his face showed an expression of discovery. "Interesting, now I've met kits from Pineclan and Streamclan, that must mean we're in Rabbitclan."

** Again, this chapters pretty short, but I guess I'm not the kind of author to make REALY long chapters. :P To clarify, Brightkit is a white with a light orange muzzle, paws, and tail! Not sure when the next chapter will be up, I'm currently very busy this week. It will however be up by the next week! First fanfic so there are probably errors in my writing and a few other problems in this story somewhere! Hope you like it! REMEMBER constructive criticism plz! Thanks!**

** -MushmellowGlory**


	5. Chapter 3: The Saviours

**Thanks for all the reviews! (P.S. Grey can be spelled both Gray and Grey) The lack of warriors was part of the plot but thanks for pointing that out! Again, sorry for the not very long chapter, I like to post often for you guys so that makes the lack of length! But, oh well, its good eh? Sorry for the errors in the last chapter, I am watching even more carefully now, thanks for spotting those! Were going to have a little Greykit P.O.V. in here so enjoy!**

_Greykit's P.O.V._

Greykit yawned. It's been about a moon since they were stolen. Brightkit told him what she heard while he was napping. Apparently, kits were taken from each Clan. So the deal was either give them the territory or watch the kits die. They figured they had about a moon before this occurred. He got up and stretched, he could feel a shaft of sunlight coming through somewhere in the den. His joints ached from the dirty, stinky, wet moss that no one ever bothered to clean. He was starving, when they were first stolen they suckled from one of the nursing queens, but now they were fed fresh kill. He sniffed around for his sister, Brightkit, she was his seeing eyes as his mother said before they were taken. He prodded her with his soft paw.

"Brightkit, wake up." She didn't respond

"Brightkit! Get up you lazy fur ball." She yawned and got up. He felt her fur brush up against him, it was really wet, she must have slept under an open spot in the den.

"Did it rain?" He asked. She answered "Yes" in a sleepy tone. He started hearing yawns and groans as the other kits woke up from their deep slumber.

"Brightkit, do you hear that?"

"No, hear what?"

"Pawsteps coming towards the den this very moment"

He smelt a few cats come into the den, they must have not wanted to be heard because they were being awfully quiet. Jaws clamed onto his scruff and he heard a startled mew come from Brightkit. He heard all the other kits getting picked up by their gasp, mews, and groans. When Birchkit started to say something he was ordered to be silent from one of the cats.

_Brighkit's P.O.V_.

Brightkit looked at the tabby tom picking her up, his amber eyes stared into hers and she knew then and there the cats taking them were not their enemies, they were their allies. All the cats and kits were now outside and the Rabbitclan clearing was completely empty! Not a single cat was out there. She wondered why any clan would have not one cat in camp. Though when she passed one of the dens she saw the steady rise and fall of some cats, and once she looked more closely she realized that all the cats were neatly tucked into their dens sleeping soundly. It was dawn, so the dawn patrol must be out and about. The cats taking the kits were now out of camp and running at a steady pace. She looked beside her and saw Greykit, Swiftkit, Stormkit, and Birchkit getting carried by two other cats. She didn't know where Toadkit and the others were. She started to smell the Pineclan scent all around her, _she was going home at last!_

They entered camp and she noticed four new and odd scents. She saw her mother Echostep coming towards them with a smile on her face.

"My kits!" She licked them furiously.

"Mom!" Mewed Greykit and her in unison. She stopped licking and wrapped her tail around them.

"Thank you Twig, Ash, and Bee, I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this!

"Theres no need for repaying Echostep, it was an honor to help, and more thanks for your clan to shelter us in these troubled times." Mewed the tabby brown tom that was carrying her. "And, when you're in a clan you help one another, right?

"What? You're part of Pineclan now? You're leaving the barn for us?" My mother said.

"Yes Mousestar said we could join, I am now Twigfur, Ash is Ashwhisker, and Bee is Beepelt. My mate Silver is also joining, she is Silverlight, you'll seeing her in the nursery with her new kit Bouncekit. The other loners are helping Streamclan and Rainclan by joining."

"That's great news! Will Silverlight take care of Swiftkit, Birchkit, and Stormkit? Their mother Sweetsong died in the attack last moon."

"Of course she will!"

Brightkit looked up as Mousestar did the call for a meeting. All the other cats looked up to with hard expressions on their faces.

"Pineclan, we all know that a moon ago all five of our kits were taken by Rabbitclan." Angry yowls echoed across the camp. "We have recovered them with the help of now clan cats, Twigfur, Ashwhisker, and Beepelt. It is time to rejoice over this victory for all the clans that we all have rescued our kits from the menacing Rabbitclan, and to rejoice over our now solved lack of warriors. As for Rabbitclan, we will keep an eye out for them and plan an attack through the next few moons, we will have revenge on Rabbitclan.

** Next chapter up soon! Hope you enjoyed it! Again thanks for your reviews!**


	6. Characters -UPDATE

Pineclan

Leader: Mousestar- small light brown tom

Deputy: Whiteflower- White she with green eyes

Medicine cat: Dawnfire- Red and Brown spotted she

Warriors:

Thistleleaf- Jet black tom

Hawktalon- Dark brown tabby tom

Stonefall-Light grey spotted she

Liontail- light orange tom

Twigfur- Former loner, Dark tabby with amber eyes

Ashwhisker- Dark grey tom, former loner

Beepelt- Pale tabby, former loner

Echostep- Beautiful grey and white she

Ravenfeather- Black tom with white paws

Patchfoot- Brown and white spotted she

Apprentices

Swiftpaw- Cream colored tom with grey ears

Stormpaw- Dark grey tom with bright blue eyes

Brightpaw- White and orange she, yellow eyes

Greypaw- Light grey tom, Med app

Queens:

Silverlight- Silver tabby she, former loner (Bouncekit)

Specklepelt- Speckled brown she (Kits unborn)

Elders:

Goosewing- Grey tabby she, Oldest cat

Thornfur- Dark grey mottled tom


	7. Chapter 4: Apprentics

Brightkit stretched, she was six moons finally! Its been a while since she and the other kits were saved from the fierce Rabbitclan. Lots of things have changed with the four new cats. For one, Specklepelt and Beepelts kits were soon to be born, and Thornfur moved to the Elders den. Green cough spread through the camp last moon, it was horrible! Tons of cats were sick, and Birchkit got the worst of it, he died. She missed him, but she knew she would get over it, and she would see him in starclan when it was her time, same with Sweetsong.

Echostep came up to her and started licking her fur to make it more sleek. "Mom! I'm fine." Her mother smiled and nudged her outside. She saw Greykit sitting out there talking to Swiftkit and Stormkit. She padded up to them.

"Hi, Brightkit! The ceremony should start right about-"He was cut off from Mousestars call. She looked up and gave herself a few nervous licks.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" He paused as the cats settled themselves. "We have four kits ready to be apprentices, Brightkit,Stormkit,Greykit, and Swiftkit step up." They leaped up beside Mousestar and looked down at all the smiling cats.

"Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive you warrior name, you shall be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Stonefall. I hope she will pass all she knows to you. Stonefall, you are ready to take on another apprentice. I trust you will pass down your courage and wisdom to young Brightpaw." Brightpaw leaped down and saved herself from almost tripping, she touched noses with Stonefall. Stonefall's eyes glittered with amusement at her clumsiness. "I expect you to be ready to train at dawn." Brightpaw nodded and walked over to Echostep.

Dawnfire stepped up. "Cats of Pineclan,as you know I will not be around forever, it is time I take on an apprentice. I have found a cat willing to learn the ways of a Medicine cat. Your next Medicine cat will be Greypaw."

"Greykit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Dawnfire?" Mousestar mewed.

"I do"

"Then at half-moon, tonight, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan and before the other Medicine cats. The good wishes of Pineclan go with you."Greykit lept down and touched noses with Dawnfire.

He continued on with Swiftkit's and Stormkit's ceremonies. Their mentors are Liontail and Hawktalon. Everyone cheered their names. She held up her head proudly. "Brightpaw! Greypaw! Swiftpaw! Stormpaw!" They cheered in unison.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_ Greykit's P.O.V_

Greypaw yawned as Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, and Stormpaw played around acting like they were enemy warriors. The heat of sun high warmed up his fur from all the cold. Leaf-bare seemed to have come early this year, with Greencough and all that. He smelt Dawnfire approaching him, he turned in her direction. "Hi, Greypaw! Ready to head to the Moonpool?" _The Moonpool! _ His thoughts swirled around like crazy at the thought of meeting with Starclan. _Would they accept him? What if they didn't? _Dawnfire seemed to know how nervous he was. "Don't worry, you'll do great," She mewed.

"Just follow my scent and steps so you don't get hurt." Her words stung him worse than the cold. He heard about one of the Medicine Cats from very long time ago, when the clans went by different names. Goosewing said he went by the name of Jayfeather, and he was blind like I was, and he became one of the best medicine cats to ever live. He bet Jayfeather had similar things happen like this. Being treated like they couldn't take care of themselves, constant cats saying 'Poor Greykit, how can I help?' It could get annoying, but he knew they _were _ only trying to help. He simply nodded and followed her scent. The sounds of camp soon faded away. Strange scents filled the air. He almost tripped twice already and they were hardly even close to the Moonpool. How much longer until he would hurt himself? No words were spoken throughout the journey. When they reached the Moonpool he could hear the sound of moving water. He felt ancient cat's prints under his paws. He breathed in the air. It was so calm here. He loved it.

He smelled other cats by him. Dawnfire was the first to speak. "Rosethorn, Smallstone, where is Redwing? Have Rabbitclan stopped believing Starclan?"

"She just might be busy…" A cat with a deep voice mewed, probably Smallstone.

"Well, I have a new apprentice, his name is Greypaw." They mewed in greeting.

"H-hi." He instantly hated himself for stuttering. What kind of medicine cat is nervous to visit Starclan?

Someone laughed, he assumed Rosethorn. He took a deep breath. "Lets start now." Dawnfire mewed.

"Greypaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a Medicine cat?"

"It is." He was surprised on how confident he sounded so soon after stuttering.

"Then come forward." He stepped up

"Warriors of Starclan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his clan in accordance to your will."

Smallstone leaned towards him and whispered, "Touch your nose to the water and lay down, sleep will come to you." He did just that and sleep amazingly came.

_ He could see! _ Was his first thought, not _'Oh yay im in Starclans presence'_. He laughed in delight at the thought. Everything was so beautiful he didn't notice the cat in front of him until they prodded him with their paw. He turned and saw a strikingly beautiful white pelted cat with grey ears. Her eyes were a light green. She smiled and put her muzzle on his head. "Welcome to Starclan young apprentice." She lifted her muzzle off his head.

"Who are you?" He spoke, his voice sounded more confident here, he liked it.

"Im Snowwing, the medicine cat before Dawnfire." Her pelt glittered like the stars. "Don't be afraid, Don't think you're able to do everything without a little help." She started to walk away. He tried following but he couldn't move. He struggled to get freedom, he hated this feeling, like he couldn't do anything without help. He remembered her words. '"_Don't be afraid, don't think you're able to do everything without a little help."' _He relaxed and stopped struggling. He instantly saw something new. He saw a pair of starry cats walking side by side, he felt what they felt, able to do anything, he felt their courage. Words whispered into his mind. "_Strength, Wits, Stealth, remember there's more than you think, YOU are more than what you think." _His vision went black.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in chapters lately, I was vacationing. Second day back and already posting! XD**

**Anyways, I almost forgot to do this, well here you go. I don't own warriors (Jayfeather is the only one i'm probably going to mention) But I do own the story. There you have it. Anyways, I have something in store for you. MUHAHAHA XD. More Reviews please! They help me get different views on things! REMEMBER CC (constructive criticism) Thanks for reading it so far!**

**-MushmellowGlory**


	8. Chapter 5: Rouges

**Last chapter of the book here! Tell me if you liked it for my first fanfic! Thanks for all of you who have read this! Hope that chu like it! :P**

Brightpaw watched as her brother entered camp. She ran up to him and smiled."So how was the Moonpool? Did you see Starclan?"

"You know I can't tell you what I saw"

"I know, but you did see Starclan, right?" He nodded and padded off to the Dawnfire's den. His tail was drooping and his tone of voice sounded like he was confused, and that something was troubling him. She left him be, for now at least.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Brightpaw tread through the snow, the coldness piercing her pelt. Stonefall ahead of her. Today she was going to learn some stalking techniques so Stonefall was taking her to a good place to practice. She was so busy in thought that she stumbled over a small rock and fell.

"Brightpaw, are you okay? Do we need to head back to camp?"

She shook her head. "No, im fine." Stonefall smiled and halted to a stop at a large boulder up ahead. Brightpaw stumbled along after her. Up here she could see a lot of the territory, she must have missed this rock when Stonefall was showing her around.

"As you can see we aren't called Pineclan for nothing. You can see about half of the territory is all pines, all of them in a neat line. A long time ago Two-legs took out the trees that once stood there and replanted these"

"Why?"

"What do you think? Two-legs are weird. Anyways, most mentors like to tell their apprentices this, all things change from the tadpole to the frog from the caterpillar to the butterfly. The lesson is things are always changing, and the forest is proof that _anything_ can change." Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them, like she knew something I didn't. She pushed those thoughts away, what change could she possibly know about anyways?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_Swiftpaw's P.O.V_

Swiftpaw ducked as him mentor, Liontail, attempted to take a swipe at him. Swiftpaw then sprang up into the air and landed squarely on his back. Liontail rolled over so he was now pinning Swiftpaw. Liontail then got off of him and smiled.

"Great job, you'll be a warrior in no time. You have great speed. They didn't name you Swiftpaw for nothing!" Swiftpaw basked in his praise. "Swiftpaw, you can go back to camp and rest, tomorrow we'll be practice hunting with Brightpaw and Stonefall." He dipped his head then headed back to camp.

He stopped at the scent of mice. He then saw a mouse digging through the snow. He instantly got in the one hunting crouch her learned today, the one for mice. He stalked it downwind, he was about to pounce when a loud growl made him jump and the mouse scurried away. He turned around to meet his attacker, no one was there though. He listened more closely and heard whispering coming from a clump of bracken nearby. It sounded like there was two cats arguing about something. He lifted his nose into the air to get a better wiff of the scent. It defiantly was not from any of the clans, and he now knew why he hadn't noticed it until now, they had a scent of honeysuckle mixed in with them, they must have tried to disguise their scent. His curiosity won the best of him, he inched closer catching parts of their conversation.

"…Attack in a quarter moon!" The first voice said.

The second voice answered, "But why? We're struggling enough with the lack of prey-"

"Exactly! They are to, all the clans are. They-" He paused. "Rage, do you smell that?"

He heard them starting to get up. Swiftpaw ran as fast as he could back to camp. He didn't slow down until he reached the Apprentices Den. Brightpaw sat there eating a shrew. She looked up, her yellow eyes gleamed, the spots of orange glinted in the sun. His heart did a skip.

"Swiftpaw, what's wrong?" All he said was, "Uhhhh…"great, she'll always remember him as a mouse-brain now. He swallowed and tried again.

"I heard some rouges in a bush saying something about attacking net quarter moon."

"What?! Go tell Mousestar! You can tell me details later, after he's informed." He nodded and raced to Mousestar's Den. He found Mousestar, Whiteflower, and Dawnfire in deep conversation. They looked up at him when he came in.

"Swiftpaw, is there something wrong?" Mousestar looked stressed and sounded stressed when he said it. Swiftpaw nodded. "Is it alright if they listen also to what you have to say?" He dipped his head "Yes Mousestar, I have something very important to tell you"

Swiftpaw told him about what he heard and Mousestar instantly jumped up and went out of the den onto the high ledge. Dawnfire, Whiteflower, and him got up and sat in the clearing. Mousestar said the call for a meeting.

"Pineclan, Swiftpaw told me something he heard today. Rouges might be planning to attack in a quarter moon" He explained to them what the rouges said. "Mentors, at dawn you will teach your apprentices extra battle moves. Whiteflower will be arranging extra patrols and we'll double the guards also. Meeting dismissed.

After that they were getting worked day and night. Between training sessions, hunting, patrols, and guarding, everyone was exhausted. Tommorow night we anticipated the attack. Everyone today was to get rest, and tomorrow we would be ready to fight.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Brightpaw's P.O.V_

The whole clan was laying in their dens acting like they were asleep. That way when the rouges came, they would think everyone was asleep, but once the call was sounded everyone would be up and ready to fight. She sheathed and Unsheathed her claws into her bedding. She was getting worried, it was Moon high and still no attack, maybe Swiftpaw misunderstood them, or they did agree to not attack tonight. Just when she was starting to fall asleep the call sounded.

She got up and ran out into camp and saw the enemy: Rabbitclan! She couldn't believe it! Swiftpaw said their scent wasn't any of the clans...she then noticed rouges were in the mix of the cats. Rabbitclan joining with rouges? Not good. She dived into the fight. She slashed and clawed here and there. So many cats, she couldn't believe it. She toppled over as a large she cat pinned her to the ground. Her long dusty brown fur shined in the moonlight. Brightpaw instantly knew who she was. She was the one who took her brother and den mates from their home all those moons ago! A new anger burned inside her, she pushed up with all her might and got released from the she cats grip. She clawed her muzzle and her flank. Her ear tore in the process. The she cat ran out of camp yowling like a kit. She smiled, that cat would have some wounds to remember her by.

She turned around to the source of a fierce screeching. She saw a Black furred tom and a tabby pinning Mousestar to the ground, clawing his belly. The cats scent stunk of rouge. Mousestar yowled in pain, his leg twisted in an odd angle and a deep neck wound. She hoped this wasn't his last life. The black furred tom raised his paw for a final blow.

"Silly Mousestar, your puny Pineclan won't last long without their o-so-great leader. Any last words?"

"The inseparables will defeat you." Brightpaw didn't think anything about what he said, all she cared about was saving her leader.

Brightpaw was over there in a flash and she knocked the tom off Mousestar with all her might making the tom knock over the tabby. They both were stunned, but not for long. They got up and were about to attack her when her father, Liontail, leaped on the tabby and clawed his flank making him run out of sight. He then plunged his teeth into the black furred tom's neck.

My father held up his head boldly."Go follow your buddy, before I turn you into crow-food." The tom followed the tabby without a word.

Mousestar lay there coughing. Brightpaw went to his side. He looked up at her and she knew this would be the last thing he ever did. His eyes shown that he knew to.

"Brightpaw, I want you to promise me…" He coughed. "I want you to promise me to always remember that, you and Greypaw, have the strength of Lionclan, the wits of Leopardclan, and the stealth of Tigerclan, you have more than those qualities though, you and your brother will be victorious." He croaked his last words. His body shuddered and he lay still. She dipped her head and weeped silently. She didn't even notice that all the rouges and Rabbitclan were running for their lives out of camp. A tail rested on her flank. She looked up and saw her father sitting next to her. His yellow eyes stared at her.

"Don't be sad my kit, you will see him. The new leader will be a great one." He licked her head and muttered something to Mousestar and shared tongues with him for the last time. She looked around at all the cats coming over to Mousestars body to do the same. She back out of the way and sat there ready to stay up the rest of the night. His words pondered in her head. She sat up, she knew what he meant, and that he knows a prophecy about someone. She ran up to Greypaw who was unscratched as he tended to cats wounds. She approached him,

"Greypaw" He looked up at her. "We are the inseparables."

**DUN DUN DUN, but of course everyone knew that except the characters, I think...? Anways not much of a surprise, since Greypaw (YES GREY can be spelt like that XD) and Brightpaw are the main characters. Though i'm adding more Swiftpaw in there for a different view when I need one. Next book coming soon, it will probably be not as long as this, so probably close to 4-5 chaps. (This isn't that long ik, :D) ANyways, if I get good reviews for this book and the next one i'll right one about Mousestar and how he is kinda like the inseparables in ways. Hope you LOVE IT! XD **

**-MushmellowGlory**


End file.
